


my words will wander (but my friendships will not)

by authoressjean



Series: the changed future [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Epistolary types of ficlets, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Letters, M/M, random side stories that I keep coming up with, the usual life things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "to rule the fate of many".</p><p>Letters to and from friends across Middle-Earth over the years.</p><p>Note: This story is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regarding the state of Erebor, and those within, after the battle

**Author's Note:**

> One day I found myself wanting to write out what happened next but couldn't find enough to really fic about. So there was letter writing instead, and this happened.
> 
> There are going to be random letters flying about from various characters. There may even be fics to fill in the headcanons that I've had. We shall see.

_Greetings to you, King Elessar! Many blessings to you and your beautiful Queen! May the light always shine fairly upon you and your kingdom._

_Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I thought it prudent that you be informed of the latest developments here in Erebor, of which there are quite a few._

_My cousin Esmeralda gave birth to a boisterous young hobbit, whom she has named Meriadoc Brandybuck, with Merry being his shortened and more familiar title. He looks every bit like Esmeralda and her upturned nose, but his eyes are all Saradoc. He’s a spectacle, and more often than not, Dwalin swiftly takes him away and up to the Guard, who coo and cuddle with the babe until his return is demanded, either by Esmeralda or by Merry and his hunger. Needless to say, he doesn’t want for attention. Kili and Fili are beside themselves, and despite having a babe of her own, Dernwyn absolutely delights in Merry and his little furry feet._

_Oh yes, Dernwyn’s child has been born! He was named Baldrin, in honor of Balin. Dwalin was a right mess after that was announced, and the rest of us weren’t much better. He’s a hale and hearty little thing, and quite fond of Ori and his feather pens. He does giggle and squeal something incredible whenever Legolas comes by, and we’ve found him whispering sweet things to the babe whenever he thinks he’s alone. It’s absolutely adorable, and Kili is, of course, all the more in love with his husband for it. Dwalin has called us all saps, but he dotes on the babe, too. Holdred and Hildili love their new sibling and are quite content to carry him around when they get half a chance._

_As for the rest of us, life is settling into a peaceful state. I’ve got a garden, if you can believe it, right on the side of the mountain. It’s quite safe, I promise you – everyone’s been quite concerned but truly, the ledge is wide enough to handle myself and all the plants, which are growing magnificently. I’ve dried one of the flowers, and I hope it makes it to you in one piece. If I could have packaged up the scent from the garden in springtime, I would. You’ll have to come visit and see it, one day._

_Physical injuries from the battle are long since healed, and only the scars remain. And the fear. But that’s something I have slowly come to grips with, as best as I can. Death comes for us all in the end, doesn’t it? And fate, too, is impossible to step away from. It will do as it pleases. The Lady Galadriel sent me a letter telling me that fate isn’t finished with me yet, but that she sees my years ahead as kind ones. Well, she actually said that there will be more hardships and loss and grief, but that the final outcome would contain peace. I’ll admit, the thought has left me sleepless on more than one night._

_It’s terrible to think about, sometimes. I go down to my garden more often than not, those nights. A place of peace, somewhere that I can actually do something with my hands. Something I can control, because as much as I have bent fate to my will, other things have changed because of what I’ve done. Who knows whether all of those changes are for the better? Who knows if I left lives disturbed when they would have otherwise been at peace?_

_Fili and Kili have been adamant in sending their regards, as have Legolas, Gimli, and Tauriel. Well, actually, everyone has sent regards in one fashion or another, all wanting you to know that you are thought of, here in Erebor, and that your memory is not going to fade anytime soon. If you find yourself ever needing to wander north, know that you will always have a place here in Erebor. Everyone would be happy to see you, and I especially would be pleased to see you again, my old and dear friend. Never would I have imagined to find such a friend in the race of men, but I have found one in you, you who have stood with me against trials and dangers and fate itself._

_With all of our regards, and my personal best wishes,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

 

_To my dearest of friends,_

_I bid you greetings of health and prosperity from Gondor. I hope this letter finds you still at peace and filled with joy. Your letter arrived at an opportune time for me to reply with news of my own: Arwen is with child. She knows it to be male. We are busy sending out letters of declaration, which you will also find with my own personal letter. It has been too long since last I saw you, and I am grateful to have heard so much from you._

_I am filled with boundless joy at the news that Esmeralda and Dernwyn both delivered to the world strong and healthy babes. Knowing them as I do, both will be full adventurers, and I will certainly look for them when they come of age, as I have no doubt that the limits of their homes will not keep them long. I am amazed that Holdred and Hildili have not pursued a visit to other lands, though perhaps the too-recent battle has left them with enough adventure until they reach their adulthood._

_The flower arrived, and your letter itself smells like the brightest of sunshine and the hint of spring. It is a welcome thing to have, as the heat of summer approaches. It will rest here, encased between glass and wood, forever treasured. Much as I treasure our friendship._

_Though you fear fate, and rightly so, I will tell you that you have changed my fate for the better. When we met, I was a wandering Ranger, terrified of my future because of the past. Not even Arwen’s words of comfort could persuade me to embrace my destiny: that of the crown. I do not know if other circumstances would have brought me to Gondor with the intent of becoming King, but I do know that it was because of you that I fought to take it at all. Your bravery, your kindness, and, most of all, your friendship were what drove me to reach Gondor, if but to aid you in your selfless quest. Because of you, I reached for Gondor, and drove away the darkness that had haunted me since I was old enough to understand my ancestry._

_So do not fear fate and your part with it. For you have done great and noble deeds with it, and have changed many lives for the better, including mine. And I know Thorin would say much the same, for without you and your faithful love, he may have been lost to the sickness of gold forever. I dare not think what may have happened had you not been there._

_Please return my regards to all in the mountain. Arwen sends a blessing to each of the children, and Denethor had asked me to send on his own greetings. There are pirates on the coast, which leaves him ill-timed to come to the aid of the Greenwood. Know, however, that it has not been forgotten, and Denethor longs to travel. He still has not spoken to Ecthelion except in sentry-type messages, as a captain of an army would send a herald of news. It wears on Ecthelion, but his own guilt keeps him from speaking to his son. I hope that he will soon see past it, both for his sake and Denethor’s sake. Especially if Denethor works up the nerve to officially ask for the hand of his princess. I feel that Arwen may be planning a meeting between them, if just to pair them together. I am half inclined to let her._

_May there be a day when I have need to travel north to see you, my dear friend. Perhaps after the babe is born I will have a chance to ride north to greet you personally and see your garden, which I imagine, as it belongs to the care of a hobbit, will be magnificent in splendor._

_Forever your friend,_

_Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor_

 

_To his majesty the King of Gondor,_

_My message is brief but not urgent. From one king to another, I offer you greetings and blessings of peace to you, your people, and your many lands. Long may they be under your rule._

_From one husband to another, I offer you my thanks. For your letter has done more than even I could do for Bilbo. Even though time has passed and the nightmares are but a distant memory, I know that the worry of fate and his part in it lingers in my husband’s mind. His garden is a grateful distraction when I cannot be there to assure him of the peace we are now enjoying._

_Your letter, however, has left a pronounced difference in him. He seems almost lighter, almost younger, a glimpse at the hobbit he was before we reached Erebor. You have restored something and settled his heart. I am very grateful for your continued friendship._

_We are overjoyed for you and Arwen, and look forward to the announcement letter after your son has been born._

_Above all, thank you._

_With gratitude and good tidings,_

_Thorin, King of Erebor_


	2. Regarding heirs and swift terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will follow through past "the sun will warm our hearts".

_Greetings to Erebor,_

_It is with deepest pleasure and pride that the Kingdom of Gondor announces the birth of the heir of the throne. Born healthy and hale under the hand of Gandalf the White, King Elessar and Queen Arwen were blessed with a son._

_The neighboring kingdoms are invited to the naming of the child to commence in two months’ time in the gleaming citadel of Minas Tirith. Please note your attendance as visiting nobility or royalty as swiftly as possible._

 

_My dearest Arwen,_

_I was so pleased to meet you and put a name to a face at long last. Meeting Aragorn, when he attended to Erebor’s needs some time ago, lead me to understand that any being who had taken his heart had to be a being of greatness, and I wasn’t wrong. Your kindness and radiance will extend to your son._

_My brothers wish to extend their blessings once more to Eldarion, as do my sons. Thorin and Bilbo would have written themselves, but they are heading north to meet with a cousin who sent a random note for a meeting. I know that they both heartily enjoyed seeing you all again, and being able to meet Eldarion._

_As a mother, I know how difficult your next months will be, but I can also promise you the greatest of rewards. He will look to no other woman first; you will be his mother, his protector, his nurturer, his idol. And, when he is older, you will be his advisor and his friend._

_Dernwyn has suggested that lavender and the tall grass that grow outside of Rohan, called ‘tearslips’, make for a wonderful sleep oil when put together. Set aflame in your prince’s room, and any unsettling should cease. It smells wonderful; there was plenty of it burning the first few months after Holdred was born, of that I can tell you. My granddaughter, on the other hand, slept like a rock. Yet now they are nothing like their infancy years: Holdred is calm and ever peaceful, and Hildili runs like a wild thing without any pause. I expect that Eldarion may prove to be the same, given his parentage. I can only see a wise king who will lead your people into further years of prosperity._

_Should you ever need anything from Erebor for your little one, please don’t hesitate to write and request it. As you can see by our traveling to Gondor, the distance isn’t so great that we cannot reach out to one another._

_All my luck to you, my dear,_

_Dis, Lady of Erebor_

 

_Aragorn,_

_Please forgive the hastiness of this note, especially as it is being sent with the longer letter for your wife from my mother._

_Bilbo and Dwalin have been taken. The kidnappers may be heading towards the Brown Lands. I know nothing more at this time; Thorin may be contacting you directly by raven._

_Kili_

 

_Kili,_

_I have sent soldiers out to maintain a vigilant search. If they do not contact Thorin for a ransom, notify me immediately, and I will make haste for Erebor. I will not see two of my dearest friends lost._

_Aragorn_

 

_To King Aragorn,_

_They have both been returned. Safe, alive, and mostly unharmed. Fili is acting as king for the moment as Thorin takes Bilbo back to the Shire. There were…complications. Bad complications. And Bilbo needed to get away for some time._

_Dwalin’s all right. It’s mostly Bilbo we’re all worried about. I can assure you, however, that the threat has been removed from the face of the earth, courtesy of my own hand, as well as my husband’s._

_Thank you for offering your aid. It actually put a smile on Bilbo’s face._

_Kili, Acting Advisor to the Acting King of Erebor_

 

_My dearest Aragorn,_

_I know Kili has been in touch with you recently. He relayed your concern to me, here in the Shire, and while he has been gracious enough to write to you regarding recent events, I thought it best to write to you myself._

_I can’t say that things are better, now. It was a long month held in captivity, being moved around the forest, hoping and wishing that Thorin would find me. There was a time when I thought Dwalin dead, and extremely relieved to find out that he wasn’t. I gave him a piece of my mind later, though. And everything was wrapped around the Arkenstone and even though it’d been dealt with and put away forever, there was still a part of me that felt my skin crawling at the thought of being in the same place as the stone. So we left._

_It’s been a few good months here in the Shire, however. We came back with Esmeralda and Bofur – little Merry’s doing very well and adored by all here – and have settled with my cousins, Primula and Drogo, in Bag-End. Their little ones, Elodie and Frodo, have kept laughter ringing through the home. The sun’s been doing its work, warming me straight down to my toes._

_And Thorin. Thorin who’s even been learning how to garden, for Eru’s sake, because he’s a busy body and he can’t seem to help himself. It’s that or it’s hovering over me, which he’s been desperately trying to avoid, if for my sake. Not that he doesn’t have good reason to – the nightmares are still every other night. But it’s getting better, it is._

_Thorin plans on us being here for a year, but I highly doubt that. He’s a king: there are duties you can’t escape and taking an extended leave of absence from the throne only works so long as those duties don’t call you back. Still, we can’t leave anytime soon, not with winter here. Or, what passes for winter in the Shire. Usually a few snowfalls, nothing enough to keep the paths covered. Just enough to make the children happy._

_But when Fili and Kili and Dis showed me your quickly written notes, your usually impeccable writing hastily thrown together in order to send it back with speed and urgency, you left my eyes burning. I am ever so thankful for your friendship, and can never say it enough. Knowing that you were willing to come straight to my aid…thank you, Aragorn, my dear friend. Thank you._

_You are, as ever, more than welcome to visit Erebor at any time. Hopefully the reason won’t be a kidnapping. I think Thorin is quite through with letting me out of his sight. Unfortunately, fate has given him reason to._

_Sending my blessings and warm Shire sunshine to you, Arwen, and your darling Eldarion,_

_Bilbo_

 

_To my greatest of friends,_

_I believe Thorin would not be the only one grateful if you were never harmed or seized again. I will admit that Kili’s own hastily written note left ice in the bottom of my gut. It is a note that no one ever wants to receive._

_I will admit to prying and asking Kili for further details regarding the kidnapping. He explained briefly, and what little he told me draws a far vaster and horrible picture than I had wanted for you to ever experience. I am so sorry, Bilbo._

_Do not let what the youngest thief held for you hurt you any longer. Though he acted selfishly towards you, in the end he saw your love for Thorin, and Thorin’s love for you, and he made the right choice. I believe you already know this, however. Let them stay in the past, my friend. They are long gone and will never return. Kili quite enjoyed telling me that much, if his recounting of the number of arrows sent below was any indication._

_You have been gracious in extending the offer of visitation to me, and I will extend one to you. If your feet continue to itch after you return to Erebor, you are most welcome here in Minas Tirith. Eldarion is attempting to walk, now. He has quite a ways to go, but enjoys walking with his hands wrapped around Arwen’s fingers and his feet upon hers. It is a sight I highly enjoy, especially when it lends to Arwen smiling the way that she does. If Thorin is anything like myself, then I can fully imagine why he brought you to the Shire: to see you smile._

_And no matter the distance, no matter the many miles by horse or by foot, know that I will always come to find you and help you. For it was you that helped me, in my darkest fears, and bolstered me to move forward toward where I stand now. You are one of my dearest and best of friends, my brother. I will always be ready and willing to march for you._

_May the stars bless your travels, wherever they may lead you,_

_Aragorn_


	3. Regarding Dol Amroth and sea-shone glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between Dori, Guildmaster of Erebor, and Denethor, Captain of Dol Amroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse isn't really speaking to me at the moment. And by 'at the moment' I mean absolutely nothing soon. Obnoxious little thing. Thus I will have to leave you with short letters for the moment and pray that she returns sometime soon.

_To the esteemed Dori, Guildmaster of Erebor,_

_Hail and greetings from the sea! Attached with this letter, you will find the materials requested: drift wood, shells, and Finduilas’s personal favorite, sea-shone glass. The sea water is highly abrasive and leaves the glass with a fogged look. She thought you might enjoy it._

_I will admit that my letter is a little selfish in nature. When last we spoke, you mentioned having helped craft Princess Dernwyn’s wedding gown, even though the material was old and unwieldy. I would like to request a wedding veil made for Finduilas, laden with the pearls also enclosed with my letter. Any jewel that you think would set off her eyes would be greatly appreciated; I hope my coin within will pay for your time and the jewels. If not, do not hesitate to give me the appropriate sum, and I will send it immediately._

_I also write to ensure that the forests of Mirkwood are continuing to transform back into the Greenwood. I enjoyed my time in Erebor with Kili and the others, and I know Finduilas was thrilled to visit. As fond as she is of the sea, I know she enjoys a good adventure, and Erebor was a perfect place for one._

_Ivriniel would like to pass on her greetings to your brother Nori. I believe she is quite taken with him. As adventurous as Finduilas can be, she will never match her older sister. Where Fin is fond of the sea and will never leave, Iv is happiest visiting new sights and meeting new people. I also think she has an unhealthy predisposition to danger. She also asked me to mention to Nori that she well remembers a promise he supposedly made to her, and insists that she still owes him a handkerchief. I can only hope that your brother will understand her words._

_I hope all is well for you and your continued skill. My life was forever changed when I met dwarves, elves, and a hobbit that day in Lothlorien, and I will never regret it._

_My thanks to you, my friend,_

_Denethor, Captain of Dol Amroth_

 

_My good man,_

_Enclosed, please find the wedding veil. I seem to have misplaced the bag of coins you sent; I can only hope you will find them within the box somewhere. Which is where they ought to be, because I was thrilled to make a veil for such dear friends._

_I set the pearls alongside sapphires of various colors, along with some topaz and diamonds. The attaching headpiece is crowned mithril; nothing short of what such a fine young woman deserves on her wedding day. I can assure you that this lacey material isn’t old and will hold up to the test of time, provided it has survived the journey intact. I wish you both many blessings on your happy voyage together!_

_The driftwood and shells have been quite a hit in every piece they’ve been incorporated into, but I will admit, the sea-shone glass is my personal favorite. How something so clear and so common can turn into such a fine and rare piece, I do not know. Perhaps the sea has a magic all its own. If she finds and can willingly part with any more, I will happily take them off her hands and pay you the sum. Though I imagine that my coin will be taken as well as your coin was with me._

_My brother went the most intriguing shade of red upon hearing Princess Ivriniel’s note. He muttered something about just having her mail the handkerchief, but I believe he knows that to not be an option. If you’ll indulge me, and hopefully not think me overreaching myself, I believe that an invitation to your wedding would be just the nudge to get Nori out the door and down to Dol Amroth. I personally would love to see the sea for myself, and I can assure you that others would as well._

_Best of tidings to you,_

_Dori, Guildmaster of Erebor_


	4. Regarding misleadings and retaliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post "sticks and stones may block my path (but I have you to guide me)".

_To the great King Elessar of Gondor,_

_We invite you to visit Erebor for our ceremonial conduct regarding the King. It would be an honor to host visiting royalty and to share with you our culture._

_With hope,_

_The King of Erebor_

_To Thorin and Bilbo, formerly of Erebor, now of the Shire,_

_Your nephews think themselves very amusing. I arrived in Erebor after receiving a summons from who I thought was Thorin, and came to discover that Fili is now King. Kili was beside himself with mirth, as was Fili, though he was hiding it better than his brother._

_Do not fear: Dis was appropriately aggravated with them both, Dwalin cuffed Kili upside the head, and Dernwyn apologized profusely._

_When next you decide to abdicate and disappear back to the Shire, for whatever reason, please_ tell _me. It would save your nephews from a severe scolding. Please do share my blessings to Bofur and Esmeralda for their new life together._

_Aragorn, currently in Erebor_

_To Aragorn who is hopefully still in Erebor,_

_I must offer apologies for the both of us, at this moment. Bilbo meant to reply, but he is currently still laughing hard enough that he’s nearly fallen off the kitchen chair twice. Thus the task of replying falls to me._

_I am certain by now that they have told you the events leading up to my abdication. In truth, this has been in the back of my mind ever since we, as a company against Caila, were last in the Shire. I knew then, even then, that when the time came to make a choice, it would be Bilbo without any second thought. And the time finally came to make the choice._

_Despite the distance, however, I can assure you that I am still their uncle, and as such can still reign havoc over their lives. Enclosed, please find an envelope for Kili and Fili both. Trust me. It will change things._

_I have complete faith in Fili as a king, and know that you and Fili will share in many ruling years together, both as allies and as friends. He was very anxious about the task, but he has done well in the past. I have only good hopes for the future._

_From the Shire,_

_Thorin and Bilbo_

_Fili and Kili,_

_Cease and desist. Or a letter regarding childhood bathtime shenanigans will be sent and delivered straight to your spouses._

_Your doting uncle,_

_Thorin_

_To my dearest brother,_

_Upon receiving your letter, Fili and Kili have been the mature dwarves we had always hoped they would be. Kind and considerate, royal in nature, and almost not themselves. I will confess to digging through their letters to find yours in order to see just_ what _you’d written._

_I promise you that your threat was taken quite seriously, and should it need applying, I will do so without mercy. Leave the punishing to me; I’ll see that it’s done. You can show them more pity, and should. I’m certain they feel as if they have no one to turn to who will offer them sympathy. You can be the sympathetic uncle while I’ll be the “mother of darkness” as Fili coined me all those years ago when he wasn’t quite of age._

_Thank you genuinely for the laughter you gave me._

_Dernwyn and Legolas - amongst others - would still like that letter, however. I leave the decision in your capable hands._

_Your amused sister,_

_Dis_


	5. Regarding the Iron Hills and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post "a new morn hides in the darkest of storms".

_To the King of Erebor,_

_May this letter find you in good health and peace. You will need both at your side for what I am about to tell you._

_Dain is heading to Erebor to speak with you. I entreat you, nephew, to hear him out. He traveled all the way to the Shire for no other reason than to seek peace with myself and Bilbo, to offer his apologies and to beg for aid. He fears treason amidst his Council, and, after he shared his story, I am inclined to agree with him. It took your uncle to get me to accept it, though._

_I did not want to forgive him. He once spoke harshly and wrongly of not just Bilbo, but of Dernwyn and Legolas, two whom I hold dearly. Yet your uncle, as he does far too often, forgave Dain for his wrongdoing against him. Yes, I was as thrilled as you might imagine. Dain did not deserve forgiveness, no matter his reasons or his own admittance to acting foolishly in fear and pride._

_But Bilbo reminded me that once, twenty years ago, I did the same. I spoke treacherous words that nearly lost me my heart, all for the foolish love of gold and a thrice-cursed stone. And it was Bilbo’s forgiveness that, while not deserved, was still given easily. I was grateful for it then. I cannot deny Dain the same._

_He will need your aid, Fili. The Council has been dictating his moves for far too long, and even as he traveled here, he feared his own guards, that they might have orders to strike him down._

_I cannot tell you to forgive him. That is entirely up to you, and up to Kili, Legolas, Dernwyn, and all whom he has offended. I can only tell you that Dain and I have reconciled, and it was I who urged him to stop in Erebor to speak with you. If nothing else, hear him out. That is the only thing I can ask of you, my son. You must make the choice that is best for Erebor and your family, as I know that you will._

_Frodo wanted to send you a fruit of some kind. I’m not quite certain what his fascination is with fruit lately, but I have a feeling that when we go to market to mail this letter, we will be returning with various fruits. So know that you have been well thought of by Frodo. Elodie merely sends her greetings and wishes you to pass them on to her unmet cousins._

_Your other uncle told me to tell you to not let guilt dictate your move, but rather the urge to be freed from stress. Because he always has to have the last word._

_With our love,_

_Thorin_

 

_To my uncles and little cousins in the Shire,_

_Your letter arrived two days before Dain did. Actually, it arrived five minutes before Dain’s caravan was spotted making its way to Erebor. So it was well received and greatly appreciated to find your scroll detailing things._

_Currently Dain is making his way back to the Iron Hills. He will be speaking with the two Council members I have come to know and speak to through the years, and I can only hope that they will aid him._

_When you made mention of his troubles with the Council, I had assumed there was arguing against his rule. What Dain laid out was a great deal worse and in no way as simple as your letter dictated. I have to assume that you did that on purpose, in order to ensure I listened and listened well. I can assure you that I did. We all did. We also listened to his apology, and I was stunned to find how sincere he was and how worried he was. Not for himself, but for Legolas, that his words had caused a grievance._

_Legolas also has the distinct problem of forgiving where he ought to condemn. It must be an elvish or hobbity thing. In either case, Legolas was swift to forgive and assure him that no lasting damage had been done, and of course if Legolas was happy, so was Kili. Dernwyn, too, assured him that she forgave him, though thankfully she kept a distance until she was certain he was holding true to his word. My wife is as intelligent as she is cunning, and I was proud to see her father’s blade at her side at all times._

_Hildili, true to form, was eager to speak with him and make friends, with Holdred reluctantly being hauled along for the ride and Baldrin amicably toddling after them. I suppose the word ‘toddling’ isn’t accurate, anymore, given his age, but he will always be my youngest and Dernwyn’s babe._

_At any rate, once my children insisted on meandering their way in as they are wont to do, the tension in the room dropped like a weight off of our shoulders. Dain, it seems, is incredibly good with children. And it was through my three that we were all able to speak with one another._

_You were right. I didn’t want to forgive him, either. But I did, all the same, and not because he is in dire trouble. No, I forgave him because he needed it, and so did I. I don’t want estranged kin. I don’t want to constantly worry about the Iron Hills._

_And because I was forgiven by Bilbo twenty years ago, too. Kili and I were both forgiven in Rohan for turning him away after you banished him. I still remember the relief of being so easily forgiven, of being told it was already forgotten, that I was still held high and dear in his eyes. I could not deny that to anyone, especially someone in desperate need of aid. The need to forgive is greater than the need to be right. I learned that from Bilbo many years ago. It is, perhaps, one of the greatest lessons my hobbit uncle has ever indirectly taught me._

_Please tell my hobbit uncle thank you for what he said. Also, please send my thanks to Frodo and tell him that he can keep his fruits; I highly doubt they’d last all the way from the Shire. Holdred, Hildili, and Baldrin eagerly send their greetings to Elodie._

_And Uncle? You can stop thrashing yourself for what happened after we reclaimed Erebor. Uncle Bilbo’s long since forgiven you, and not one of us holds it against you._

_With my thanks and love,_

_Fili, King of Erebor, Proud sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield_

 

_To my dearest kingly nephew,_

_I’m mailing this to you while your uncle’s off at the forge. Some sort of project that he won’t tell me about. He kept fiddling with my pin, as if measuring it, so I have absolutely no idea what he’s up to._

_But I wanted to give you a quick message: thank you. Not for forgiving Dain, or even for listening to me, but rather for what you wrote to Thorin._

_I wish I could send you my memory of the moment he opened your letter and read it through. Relief, certainly, that you were able to reconcile with Dain, that there will be aid given to the Iron Hills. Understanding, given that you fought to see through Dain’s eyes in order to give yourself peace. And then the last part of the letter, your little throwaway line regarding the whole Arkenstone nonsense. I don’t know if you sat for a long time when composing those words, or if they were simply an afterthought of obviousness. It IS obvious to us and anyone who isn’t Thorin, but your uncle has always been more hard headed and denser than the usual dwarf._

_The look on his face when he read your words, though…however much time you put into it, it was worth it. Thank you. Perhaps your uncle will eventually truly forgive himself. We can only hope._

_And as for you and Kili, neither of you truly needed my forgiveness. I understood why you did what you did. To be honest, I was more concerned that you wouldn’t want anything to do with ME. So I think we evened out well, and the past can well be forgotten._

_Please pass on my words to your brother, and wish them my best with our love._

_Your hobbit uncle_


	6. Regarding completely hypothetical questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "in need of a hand to hold".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No you didn't read that update email wrong. Yes I actually updated. Yes it's been forever. Yes I'm a horrible author please forgive me. Life...has been very good but incredibly stressful all at the same time. For a multitude of reasons.
> 
> And YES, I am mucking with canon again. Which you shouldn't be surprised about at this point, but a friendly disclaimer is everyone's friend.
> 
> This is sort of a part 1 of sorts. I promise it's supposed to end where it does.

_Uncle Thorin,_

_Sending you merry thoughts from Erebor! Hopefully my page will have warmed some along the travels; it’s absolutely frigid at the moment, the coldest winter we’ve ever had. I can’t help but be thankful that Uncle Bilbo isn’t here. His ankle would suffer fiercely for it. (And I hope that it’s been better now that he’s in the Shire.) All of us are looking forward to spring, which is supposed to soon be upon us._

_The nature of my letter isn’t really anything special, just simply greetings to send to you and Uncle Bilbo and Elodie and Frodo, the latter two I imagine to be growing every day! My three are also doing quite well in that regard. Quite._

… _Well, I suppose, since I’m writing the letter and all, I could ask you a simple question. A very small, simple question. Nothing incredible or different or odd about it, truly. Merely hypothetical._

… _What, exactly, would one do if, hypothetically, their eldest heir wanted absolutely nothing to do with the crown and wanted to become, say - hypothetically of course - a healer instead?_

_Your nephew,_

_Fili_

 

_To my King of Erebor, my dearest nephew and son,_

_Holdred is still young, yet. He is only 34 years of age which, while an acceptable age for men to be fully grown, may not yet be for him, given his dwarven ancestry. He is still growing, still very young. He may yet change his mind. Kili was determined to live off of sweets and bugs for the rest of his life, if you will recall, when he was also 34. He changed his mind swiftly enough._

_But, if Holdred has made up his mind, then I will warn you that you will be forced to reckon with the stubbornness that is inherent in the line of Durin. Banging your head against a rock in order to move it will do nothing to the rock and only succeed in giving you a massive ache. It is much the same with those in the line of Durin. And, especially, your children, who also have the stubbornness stemming from their mother’s side to contend with._

_Do not fret. If he chooses a path of healing, then he will be known far and wide for his talents. Of this I have no doubt. Let him continue to learn his healing from Oin, who ages every year. Erebor will need someone with wise healing prowess in years to come._

_Your other uncle and I are in complete agreement on this, however: speak to Holdred about what he wishes. Tell him he is always free to change his mind, but also do not fear encouraging him to follow the path that he wishes. It will only strengthen your relationship with your son._

_Your Uncle Bilbo would also like to point out that you are not short on heirs, and perhaps speaking to Hildili and Baldrin about the crown would be in your best interests._

_Please let us know what transpires._

_With love from the Shire,_

_Thorin_

 

_Greetings Bilbo and Thorin,_

_Fili wanted to send you the update on our unique situation himself, but Dain called for aid in the Iron Hills, and he left immediately with a host of dwarves. Given the rapidly sent raven all but written in code, Fili thought it best to depart as swiftly as possible. I was almost tempted to go with him, but he took Holdred instead, and thus left me with more time to pen a response._

_Holdred wants nothing to do with the crown. He feels no call to rule and lead, and as a result has been doing quite poorly in his political lessons from Dis and Dori. Fili was all flustered about it – of course he was, you know how he can be – but your letter encouraged him to speak with Holdred directly. Which then resulted in Hildili and Baldrin poking their heads in, given that none of my children seem to have any sense of privacy when it comes to their siblings._

_Which of course meant nearly the entire company wound up there. And a good thing too, because if we’d had no witnesses, it would’ve been difficult to explain what transpired next._

_Holdred said quite clearly that he wanted to be a healer and not a king, and went on to explain that it had nothing to do with your ruling or Fili’s ruling; he simply didn’t feel that it was a good path for him to take, and he wasn’t disposed to ruling over the lives of many. He wanted to help people, just not on a throne._

_Which was when Hildili raised her hand and said, “All right, I’ll do it.”_

_Given that this has never really happened in Ereborian history, apparently, Ori went diving off for the books while we tried to figure out the ramifications of_ how _to leave the throne to Hildili and not dismiss or disown Holdred in the process. As it turns out, there is a way, which Ori found and had to explain three times to the rest of us._

_Apparently, there were twins in the histories once, and as they could not both rule at the same time, one had to be chosen, and no one could remember which birth had come first. So both were consulted about it at long last, and one of them agreed to rule while the other wanted to pursue a leadership over the mining, which, interestingly enough, is how the Guilds began. At any rate, he was still very much royalty, but preferred the term “Guildmaster” and left his brother to do the ruling. It was a very official ceremony in which one brother handed the crown to the other in the sight of all witnesses and declared that he would never try to take it back, and would instead work to aid his sibling in bearing the royal duty as best he could._

_The Council was…surprised, to say the least, when Fili brought it up with them. Given that all of them know our children, they weren’t particularly surprised about Holdred pursuing his apprenticing more, nor were they particularly surprised about Hildili wanting the crown. They were more surprised that it has happened before and that Fili is determined to see it done again. One of them may have grumbled that it was “all that hobbit’s fault” before giving a wry grin and saying it was for the best. I thought Bilbo might enjoy knowing that he was “being blamed” in the best of ways._

_So at the moment, Holdred will continue to apprentice under Oin, though Oin is considering giving him a title of his own. Hildili has begun political lessons alongside Holdred, who has suddenly and remarkably improved now that the weight of the crown no longer hangs about his neck. And Baldrin? Baldrin seems content to follow his siblings around with no real mark in any direction at the moment. Only time will tell what happens next._

_But for now, things are well enough. I can only hope that Fili will be able to aid Dain as promised at long last, and perhaps restore some sort of order and peace to the Iron Hills._

_You are well missed and very much loved by all,_

_Dernwyn, Queen of Erebor_

 

_To King Elessar of Gondor,_

_I call upon your aid in a most desperate of times. The Iron Hills have fallen into civil war, and without an outside force, I fear for the innocents and for my kin, Dain Ironfoot._

_If you have any men to spare, I beg you to send them north. The urgency of this plea will hopefully have been apparent from the raven it was sent with. I would not call upon you for help if it was not desperately needed._

_With hope,_

_King Fili of Erebor_

 

_To my friend and brother in arms,_

_I depart Gondor immediately with the best of my men. Denethor, Captain of Dol Amroth, rides with me._

_To arms!_

_Aragorn_

 


	7. Regarding civil wars and allies

_To my King of Erebor,_

_Do you need more dwarves from Erebor? Do you need strong members of the Council to represent you?_

_Blessings be with you,_

_Your Queen_

 

_My son,_

_We have not heard anything from you in over a month. Nor from Legolas, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, Dril, or anyone else who went with you. All I know is that Bard said the flag of Gondor rode swiftly north towards the Iron Hills two weeks ago, and has not been seen since._

_A simple message would go a long way to soothing our desperation. If we do not have a response, Hril and Dwalin are riding out with loyal Guard to find you._

_Please reply._

_Dis_

 

_My brothers,_

_Fili went to the Iron Hills to settle what we thought was a simple matter. They have been gone for well over a month with no response, and Gondor rode to their aid. I fear for them all. Dwalin and Hril are already making plans to leave Erebor with a significant Guard, leaving us partially defenseless._

_I need your help. Please come back to Erebor, just for a short time. Please._

_Dis_

 

_Dis,_

_We are in Rivendell and will continue to ride swiftly towards you. Bofur and Esmeralda are riding with us, as are Elodie, Frodo, Hob, and Merry. Don’t fret or fear, but do send a raven to Moria if you hear anything more._

_Bilbo_

 

_Fili,_

_What is going on? Dwalin and Hril left two weeks ago, and they have not sent the raven they promised, either. Your uncles are racing from the Shire to get here in the hopes that they can help somehow._

_Please just…write to me. Please._

_Dernwyn_

 

_To my kin in Erebor,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t write sooner. The civil war exploded and left the Iron Hills with more than one casualty. Our company is fine, Holdred is fine, and I am fine._

_The Council rose up against Dain. They were infuriated by the compassion he has given to the people and, as such, gained them as supporters. We got here just in time to witness the last blow-out meeting, where one of the Council members actually dared to pull a blade on Dain. Dain quickly put that notion to rest the swift way, and it was chaos from then on._

_I called upon Gondor to keep the people safe. The Council had its own small army prepared, determined to take power and control in any way they could. What we didn’t realize was that they had planned for a hostile takeover, and more than that, they had an assassination lined up with Dain’s head the ultimate target._

_What they hadn’t planned on was my brother, his husband, my cousin, and his elf significant finding out about it._

_Dwalin and Hril were a blessing. They arrived in time to throw more weight, and have been busy ever since, or they would have sent a message. The ravens were being used to coordinate across the Iron Hills with sympathizers and Aragorn, who brought his men and Denethor as well. Apparently Denethor was in the right place at the right time, having been visiting Minas Tirith to discuss something with Aragorn._

_The Council has been overthrown, with only two members, including Raldok, remaining. Dain has been a valiant fighter for his people and his family, and has gained the respect and adoration of many here in the Iron Hills. Some, however, still do not want his rule, but have accepted that they don’t have to follow his rule. They willingly followed me, and are thus now refugees of the Iron Hills. Though Dain holds no ill will towards them, he would be more content if they were gone, and they agree. They will be returning with us. Dernwyn, Holdred has been putting his healing talents to good use._

_Those who opposed or threatened Dain soundly were either killed in battle or are currently in the cells. It is up to Dain now to see what he will do with them._

_There is little more than I can do here. Once I am certain that Dain’s going to be all right, I’m returning with everyone to Erebor. Aragorn will also be joining us before traveling home to Gondor. We leave in a week’s time._

_Fili, King of Erebor_

 

_To the Queen of Gondor,_

_Hail and many greetings to you! I wanted to assure you that Aragorn has reached us, as has Denethor, and the numerous other brave Gondorians that rode with them to the aid of the Iron Hills. Erebor is filled with a great and joyful sound at the safety of those being returned safely._

_Fili is well, though would not have been without your husband. Again, I am so grateful that he rode to swiftly aid us. Without him, the Iron Hills may have lost more than they already did, and I might be without sons._

_It was quite a reunion, however, for Bilbo, Thorin, Elodie, and Frodo rode to Erebor upon hearing that my sons were in battle, as did Hob, Elodie’s suitor, Bofur, his wife Esmeralda, and Esmeralda’s son, Merry. Fili and Kili were overjoyed, and are currently showing the three hobbit children all around Erebor, as if they were children themselves. My grandchildren are beside themselves with joy at meeting Elodie and Frodo at long last, and also upon seeing little Merry again. My two hobbit grandchildren seem to be doing well themselves._

_I will admit, as tragic as the events in the Iron Hills were, I have never been more blessed. My brothers are here, as are all my children. And, also, dear friends from Gondor. It was so wonderful to see Aragorn and Denethor again._

_Though apparently, the reason Denethor was in Minas Tirith was to garner blessings for his_ second  _child!_ _He didn’t tell anyone until just earlier today! Finduilas has to be absolutely beside herself, so please pass on that he is well and that he is returning home shortly. He may very well be taking some of us with him, as we hope to see Finduilas and her two children. If Ivriniel is there, please assure her that Nori will be in attendance._

_For all my words, there are only two that are important now._

_Thank you._

_Dis of Erebor_

 

_To the Royal Family of Erebor,_

_You are most welcome and cordially invited to the blessing of Faramir, second son of Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor, and Finduilas, daughter of Adrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth. The blessing ceremony will be conducted in the city of Minas Tirith by the King of Gondor. Your presence is requested by both parties to bear witness to this celebration of life._

_The ceremony will commence in the afternoon of the first day of summer. Please respond by the first day of spring regarding your attendance._

 

_To the Princess Dis and the Company of Erebor,_

_I am thrilled that Denethor is well, and that he is able to ask you in person for your attendance at the blessing of Faramir. He was to be named at the blessing, but Denethor was gone for so long that the babe simply needed a name! His older brother, Boromir, was on hand to help with the naming, however, so this will simply be a blessing. Included with my letter is the official invitation. The blessing has been postponed two months to allow Denethor time to rest before returning. Please let him know that his father, Ecthelion, has been anxiously worried for him, leaving as swiftly as he did with King Aragorn for the Iron Hills._

_I look forward to seeing you all in Minas Tirith. My soul, which longs for the sea, is heartened at the thought of seeing your smiling faces once more._

_Ivriniel insists that Nori be in attendance. I pass on her message only because she will not leave me in peace until I do…_

_With all my thanks,_

_Finduilas of Dol Amroth_


	8. Regarding a determined princess and her dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place following the last chapter.

_To the noble Dori, Guildmaster of Erebor, house of Ri,_

_My greetings to you upon this day! My nephew’s blessing day is a day of peace and prosperity, and I am ever so grateful that you have come to celebrate it with us. I remember well not only my visit to Erebor some many years ago, but also the kindness upon which you crafted my sister’s wedding veil. Having you here as a friend means ever so much to us._

_I know that it may seem odd, my sending a note when you are but a few levels away, but I am doing a great many things in preparation for the blessing today. Thus my note, which will hopefully meet you swiftly by messenger. I have but a small favor to ask of you._

_I had hoped to offer my thanks in person to you and your brothers for everything you have done, but I have not seen all of you yet. Is there any chance that I can meet with you each before the ceremony?_

_My many thanks,_

_Ivriniel of Dol Amroth_

_To Ivriniel,_

_You needn’t fuss or try to fool an old friend, my dear. Nori is with us. I’ll send him up to meet you in short order, of that I can promise you. I think he’s helping Ori at the moment with something._

_Until we meet at the blessing,_

_Dori_

_To the esteemed Ori, Scribe of Erebor, house of Ri,_

_My greetings to you! I am genuinely thrilled to know that you are within the city, here with us to celebrate my nephew’s blessing day._

_I wanted to know if you were in need of anything while visiting with us. I thought if anyone could write up a list of needs the swiftest, it would be you. Could you send it up to me? I believe your brother may be quick enough to do so._

_With my thanks,_

_Ivriniel of Dol Amroth_

_Ivriniel,_

_Have no worries – Nori will come visit. Dori already told me you sent him a message earlier. While it’s kind of you to ask if we need anything, we have no need of anything. He’ll be up soon! He’s just off helping lift a few things with Dwalin, to spare Denethor the trouble._

_With kind regards,_

_Ori_

_Nori,_

_Get up to see Ivriniel. You’ve been deliberately doing all sorts of helpful things today in an effort to not go see her. She’s sending us_ notes _, brother. Dori thinks it’s amusing for the time being, but if you keep snubbing her, he won’t be as amused. I know you like her, so go visit her!_

_Ori_

_To the Lady Ivriniel of Dol Amroth,_

_Most of my notes are usually quick notes to the Guard of Erebor about spies or potential trouble, so that’s your warning that I’m not very good at this note thing._

_I…don’t know that it’s a good idea. I enjoyed our time together in Erebor. You’ve got everything a dwarf like me could want: wiles and craftiness, a sly grin and a heart for trouble. But I’m not the marrying type, and probably not even the courting type. I’d do it all wrong, Iv. And you don’t deserve that._

_It may be best if I don’t meet up with you. I may not be the best dwarf or the noblest, but I want to do right by you. And that may not be me._

_Nori_

_Nori,_

_Ori read your note and then gave it to me to read before the messenger sent it up to Ivriniel. I want you to listen to me carefully, as not just your older brother, but the person that, perhaps, knows you best._

_I lost the person I loved a very long time ago. Don’t you roll your eyes while you read this, thinking that I’m trying to make it more dramatic than necessary, because I am, and for a reason. I lost them without ever telling them how I truly felt, and it’s been a scar on my heart that will never, ever heal. I lost my chance because I was more focused on my work and on trying to salvage the name of Ri. And I am proud of what I have accomplished, prouder still of raising you and Ori, but a part of me wonders if I could not have done those things and yet also had the one my heart longed for._

_What I’m trying to tell you is that you don’t deserve to be alone, Nori. I think you and Ivriniel have matching souls that like to wander and cause mayhem. Honestly, I couldn’t think of someone better for you than her. And she likely feels the same._

_If it’s my blessing you want, you have it. Ori’s too. Give yourself a blessing to be happy, Nori. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. You’re always so keen to not do things the way I do them – don’t frown, I know you do, it’s that knowledge that’s influenced my own choices over the years, to ensure you did the right thing as a young dwarf – so I’m asking you to do just that, to not do what I’ve done, and to go up there and see Ivriniel._

_I’ve told Fili that I’ll take over the heavy lifting of the barrels or the sorting of kegs or whatever else you were intending to do to not go see her. Go on already._

_Your loving brother,_

_Dori_

_To Dori,_

_Nori is muttering something about you being far too clever for your own good, but he says to say thank you. As do I. Thank you for convincing him to at least come talk to me._

_We’ll see you both at the ceremony._

_Thank you._

_Ivriniel_

_Dori,_

_Thank you for the beautifully crafted blanket for Faramir, and the fine tunic you made for Boromir! He’s delighted that you thought of him as well in this time of celebrating his new brother. It’s very kind of you, and the craftsmanship is, as always, beautiful. I cannot thank you enough. I know that I told you all of these things in person, but they bore repeating on paper._

_My sister wanted to let you know that she will be returning to Dol Amroth, and that Nori will be going with her. She promised that she would send him back to Erebor with things from the sea when he returned. Nori said to not expect that return for some time, and to send more notes if you’re inclined to stay in contact._

_Please be well on your return home to Erebor!_

_Thank you again,_

_Finduilas_


	9. Regarding birthdays and note-passing

_To the King of Erebor,_

_Hail, my son! I hope you have been well. I know your last letter stated that things in the Iron Hills are settling into peace, and trades from the mines of Erebor and the waters accessible to the Iron Hills have continued to thrive, but there was very little regarding your own health. Do not neglect it, though I am certain Dernwyn has ensured you have not. Please send my love to her and my great-nephews and niece, for they are very missed and well loved by all here in Bag-End._

_I will admit to writing to you for more selfish reasons than simply inquiring as to your health. Your uncle…is not well. He breathes, he walks just fine, and he still scowls at me when I spend too long in the forges and come home smelling of fire smoke. He is, as he always has been, stubborn and willful. He is Bilbo Baggins, essentially._

_As of late, however, his mind has…not quite been his own. I try not to think of it, and certainly not about what it may lead to. The years have continued to roll on, and I am ever grateful for each one. I have taken each day as a gift, and have refused to let the thought of age despair me. But now, with this new foe facing me, I feel nothing but dread._

_It is a very selfish request, and I do not make it just for myself, but also for your uncle. Come to the Shire. Bilbo will be celebrating his 90_ _th_ _birthday, a great feat for a hobbit, a greater feat for this hobbit who faced so much. I know you had plans to travel to the Blue Mountains in several years’ time, but I think you should come now. It will do your uncle well to see you for his birthday. And it will do me a great deal to have you here, too._

_With my love,_

_Uncle Thorin_

 

_Mother,_

_I know you despair of my passing notes to you while in meetings, but I received this letter from Uncle. Can we make preparations for myself and Kili, and perhaps a few others, to go? Will you be able to hold the throne while we are gone?_

_Fili_

 

_Fili,_

_I have attended the throne for many years while you have gone on diplomatic visits, but I refuse. I will not hold the throne for you this time._

_Because I’m going with you._

_Tell your brother and anyone who can be spared to pack. We’ll leave in two weeks’ time. That will allow me to see Rivendell for a time before continuing on to the Shire. The Council and Dernwyn can hold down Erebor for a time, and if decisions are necessary, Bard can weigh in to aid Dernwyn. He will not mind in the slightest, and she will appreciate the help._

_I’d suggest telling the Council now, especially since most of them know you and Kili pass notes all the time, as if you were two dwarflings in lessons. That alone tells me that you both also need some time away from the throne. And so do I._

_Your mother_

 

_Greetings to my uncles and cousins in the Shire,_

_Blessings of health and prosperity! I hope you have all been well. If my uncle Thorin is not reading this, please hand it to him, for he can do the best Dwalin voice impersonations that I have ever heard, and this story begs for one._

_We are all well, here in Erebor. Dain has sent recent regards from the Iron Hills, also stating of their prosperity and peace. Holdred is doing well as a healer, especially now that Oin is retired. Hildili is stepping into duties as the Crown Heir that I remember well myself. As for Baldrin, that I must relate, and again, my uncle Thorin would be best suited for the voice of Dwalin._

_Baldrin went down into Dale to speak briefly with Bard about expanding a public garden between both Erebor and Dale, and Dwalin went with him. Baldrin’s love of Uncle Bilbo’s garden has grown in leaps and bounds, and he draws the flowers constantly. He has a very sturdy hand for art; I’ve had half a mind to put him to architecture._

_I digress; Dwalin went with Baldrin down to Dale. As they were following Bard around the city, Baldrin apparently nearly got hit in the head with a passing beam of lumber. A complete accident, of course, but Dwalin ‘recommended’ that the person bearing the planks steer clear and be more careful. The man turned to Dwalin and asked if his tattoos were supposed to make him rougher and tougher._

_Dwalin, relayed to me by my son, said, “They teach lessons in the subject; want your first one?” while showing off the tattoos on his bared knuckles._

_The man angrily said, “I’ve a piece of wood here that your fists couldn’t handle!”_

_Which is, of course, when Dwalin said, in a gruff and growling voice, “I’ve handled better wood than that, and far better than you could!”_

“ _That’s not what my husband says!” the man shouted._

“ _Well…mine either!” Dwalin retorted._

_Eventually Baldrin said he couldn’t breathe for laughing so hard, and Dwalin and the man both seemed to realize how their argument had diminished into…well. Something I wish I’d been on hand to witness, honestly. Bard apparently had tears in his eyes and was wheezing, and finally both Dwalin and the man began to laugh as well. Baldrin said he’d never seen Dwalin’s face so red before, and apparently, he and the man are on very good terms now. His name is Forl, and he’s now working on the arbor that Baldrin hopes to see completed between Erebor and Dale._

_I hope the Shire has been kind to you, and will continue to do so! All of us send our love to those there. You are all missed horribly, as always._

_With our love,_

_Fili, King of Erebor_

_Uncle, this note is for your eyes only, so please don’t read this out loud. We are coming to the Shire, and will be there in time for Bilbo’s celebrations. Not a lot of us could come – Bifur hopes to attend, but was wounded recently in a brief skirmish with some wild boars that came across the plains, have no fear, he’s fine, just may not be up to walking a great deal – but we’ll be there. All of us are more than a little concerned about your letter and how Uncle is doing. Dwalin especially._

_We’ll be there, barring complications, a week before his birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This preludes the fic, "growing older isn’t hard (not when I’m with you)".


	10. Regarding weddings and futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post "growing older isn't hard".

  
_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_Mister Hob Hayward_

_&_

_Miss Elodie Baggins_

_On the first day of Summer._

_Guests are invited to bring a dish to help the newly-wedded couple celebrate their day following the ceremony. The wedding will begin at 11 o’clock in the morning promptly, and lunch will follow. Please ensure second breakfast has been consumed before the ceremony._

_Send your RSVPs at earliest convenience to Mister Bilbo Baggins at Bag-End in Hobbiton._

 

_To my dear Dernwyn,_

_By now you have hopefully received the full invitation to Elodie and Hob’s wedding. The date’s finally been set! I know it’s only been a few months since everyone came visiting for my birthday, but Elodie’s determined. I think she’s of the opinion that she’s waited long enough. Almost everything’s in order, I should think._

_Not quite certain that another wedding won’t be following far behind, but Reginard’s not asked for Frodo’s hand yet. He is, however, renting a smial in town in order to be closer to Frodo, though he claims it’s because his work is in Hobbiton. He could get work anywhere, that one! He’s quite the handyman – apparently he started learning how to take apart Adelard’s umbrellas and put them back together, and he can do almost anything. Thorin’s had him ‘round the forge a few times and said he’s got a knack for metalwork. Of course half of what he makes are trinkets for Frodo, but that’s neither here nor there._

_At any rate, will you do your uncle a favor and make certain the invitations get to whom they need to? There’s enough in there for everyone – Elodie wanted them all to have one – and they’re all carefully penned by my own hand. I thought the best way to ensure everyone got them at the same time was to have them all delivered to one person, and that person was you. They were in no better hands than yours._

_All my love,_

_Uncle Bilbo_

 

_To my dearest hobbit uncle,_

_All invitations have been delivered to their intended recipients save for Dwalin and Ori’s. Apparently he didn’t write to you as he said he would: Dwalin officially resides in Moria, or what he says is the best halfway point between the Shire and Erebor. The last visit for your birthday convinced him to finally step aside and leave Dril in charge as Captain of the Guard. His cousin Hril is the Royal Bodyguard for Holdred, Hildili, and Baldrin, all of whom were_ very _displeased that they missed the firework shenanigans as relayed to them by Fili and Kili. As if my children needed more reason to make trouble._

_Bard insists that his gift for Elodie and Hob accompany anyone going to the Shire. It seems that Elodie made quite the impression on Dale’s King when she was here with you last. He mentioned that she reminded him of his daughters, both now fully grown with their own families. In fact, Bard is quietly making preparations for Bain to succeed him. He is no longer the young man he was. Neither am I the young maiden that I was, but you wouldn’t know it, looking at me. I can only hope that Fili’s dwarven ancestry and my own blood will give my children longer years as well._

_Speaking of stepping aside, Fili has made some plans of his own. Have no fear, he isn’t stepping aside completely. He is, however, giving Hildili some more things to run on her own. Dori’s been teaching her about the guilds, and Baldrin has taken a great interest in their crafting. His art is very popular in Dale these days._

_Holdred will be traveling to the Shire for the wedding, that much is certain. He wants the chance to learn from distant healers and to visit the Blue Mountains. With Oin having retired, Holdred is taking the reins fully. We’re very proud, and I know when you see him you will be, too. Hildili has also made mention of wanting to travel with him, but I don’t know how that will work. This time, I’m traveling as well – I’ve babysat the throne for long enough. I want to ride freely and hide my crown for a bit longer than five minutes. And, quite frankly, I’ve missed you and Thorin._

_I can assure you that there will be numerous attendances, but you’ll have the final tally for yourself. I know that Bifur’s determined to make it out this time; his leg is all but healed. Actually, ‘determined’ is probably the best word to describe all of us who received invitations. Expect your pantry to be demolished in pure dwarven fashion!_

_Until summer,_

_Queen Dernwyn_

 

_Dear Uncle Thorin,_

_Please write to my mother and father and tell them that I can go to the Shire for cousin’s wedding. If I’m to one day rule Erebor, wouldn’t it be grand for me to actually visit other lands? I’m well over 30 years of age now, and in terms of men, that’s full grown! (Yes I know that isn’t full grown for a dwarf, but I’m only half dwarf, so half the time should satisfy, shouldn’t it?)_

_Please say I can come? They’ll listen to you. Holdred is going, and I know Baldrin will stay behind all contentedly, but I’d like to come._

_With my love,_

_Your niece, Hildili_

 

_To Queen Dernwyn and King Fili,_

_I write to you regarding your daughter, Hildili, whose letter to me is attached. It arrived via raven so as to receive a response all the swifter, I presume._

_Though her reasoning is only a veiled attempt, I would encourage you to let her attend the wedding, if at all possible. The throne of Erebor can be held by the Council for a time. They have managed with the family gone numerous times; if you do make the Blue Mountains a stop for real political reasons, having Hildili along would be a boon. We would be thrilled to receive all of you, of course._

_And Fili, a note – Hildili seems to have picked up the Durin trait of stubbornness more than even you. It may behoove you to let her come to make your life easier._

_Your loving uncle,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

 

_To Bilbo Baggins at Bag-End,_

_The Royal Family of Erebor is pleased to accept the invitation to the wedding. King Fili, Queen Dernwyn, and the three royal Heirs will all be in attendance. Though unable to bring the customary edible gifts, there will be several other gifts brought to honor the celebrations._

_With great pleasure,_

_The King Under the Mountain_

_Transcribed by Ori, Royal Scribe of Erebor_

_(P.S. Dwalin and I will also be in attendance, as will Kili, Legolas, Tauriel, Gimli, Bifur, Bombur, and Dori. I have no idea where Nori is; last we heard, he’d been traveling the coast with a ‘friend’, whose name I presume begins with an ‘I’ and ends with ‘vriniel’. I would not be surprised if the entirety of the Company were in attendance at the wedding, but there will be other responses received by you in swift chorus. I merely thought I’d give you a head’s up.)_

 

_Misters Bilbo and Thorin,_

_I wanted to speak with you in private this Friday, before you met with Elodie and Hob to further discuss their wedding plans. It would only take a few moments of your time. Though, if I could speak to Thorin about the long spears I’m making them as their gifts, I’d also be grateful. I feel as if the weight isn’t quite right._

_With regards,_

_Reginard_

 

_Reginard,_

_You need not wait until Friday. Yes, you may. In the end, however, we aren’t really the ones you need to ask. The only person you need concern yourself with is Frodo._

_Don’t be surprised that we know. Thorin saw what you were crafting and he says it is fine craftsmanship, and Frodo will love it. Besides, we’ve expected this for some time._

_Good luck,_

_Bilbo_

 

_To the Royal Family of Erebor,_

_You may want to bring another gift: one to honor a betrothal. Reginard officially asked Frodo for his hand, and Frodo accepted. Actually, Reginard had barely gotten the question out before Frodo said yes, and it took a long minute before they stopped embracing each other for Reginard to get the ring on his finger. It’s fine work, the ring, done by Reginard himself. I was very impressed, and had Dori seen the work, he would have taken Reginard on as an apprentice for metalwork._

_Regardless, I wanted you to be aware of what has transpired since last I wrote to you._

_With love,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

 

_To my uncles,_

_We have received your letter duly, and have some similar news of our own to share._

_Yes, there was a betrothal of sorts. No, none of us really knew about it. Well, all right, it was less of a betrothal and more of a courtship request, but the point of it all is that we had absolutely no idea, and it wasn’t even from the child we expected._

_Baldrin, of all people, has found his heart’s desiring. There’s a young man from Dale named Iath who appears to be quite a fan of Baldrin’s garden between Erebor and Dale. They’ve been conversing, very friendly, and Iath wanted to court him. So of course Baldrin took him home in order for Iath to ask his family properly._

_Mahal, you should’ve seen his face when he found out that Baldrin was_ Prince _Baldrin of Erebor. Apparently that hadn’t come up in conversation. We’d never even known about the lad, and Baldrin came to introduce us to discuss courting! We gave him our blessing, and actually, Dernwyn and I were more than a little relieved that Baldrin’s title hadn’t been known by this young man. It means that Iath fell for our son not for money or riches, but for Baldrin himself. Perhaps my son had the right of it, not telling Iath about who he really was._

_It’s made Holdred and Hildili stop and think, though they’re both thrilled for Baldrin. Neither’s taken an interest in anyone, not really, though I think Holdred has an eye on a few of the ladies here in Erebor. Dernwyn had mentioned one of the Councilwomen. But Holdred’s been too fixated on his studies and his work as a healer to really reach out and find someone, and Lili…well. You know Lili. I could care less who she finds, or if she finds anyone at all. I just don’t want her to be alone. Alone doesn’t suit the Line of Durin very well._

_We’ll be bringing a gift for Elodie and Hob, as well as a betrothal gift for Frodo and Reginard – thank you for the head’s up, we did want to bring something – and you can hear all the details from Baldrin regarding his courtship when we arrive._

_Until we see you,_

_Fili, King of Erebor_

 

_Greetings to my cousins!_

_According to my uncles, you’re all safely arrived in the Ered Luin, so this should hopefully reach you in short order. Perhaps one day I’ll take a trip myself and visit your mountains! I would love to see Erebor again, but the Blue Mountains are on my list, too._

_I wanted to say thank you for all of you coming to my wedding. Your being there meant so much, especially as it gave me a chance to see you all and speak with you again. It had been far too long since I’d last seen you, so to have you all in the Shire was nothing short of wonderful. Especially since you all know how to keep your father and uncle in line. (Your mother was also very good at it, but since she’s married to Fili, I assume she’s had a great deal of practice. And she knows Kili rather well too.)_

_I know it meant a lot not just to me but to Frodo as well. He and Baldrin got on splendidly, as I thought they would. Merry was thrilled to see you all as well. Of course, having you all around helped him and Pippin play up their troublesome side, but that’s what Uncle Bilbo gets for leaving the last of the fireworks lying around unattended. And no Gandalf to give them dishwashing duties, either._

_But thank you for being there for my happy day. It was made all the better for your having been there. Holdred, you’ll have to tell me all about the Blue Mountains – you made the healers here in the Shire absolutely giddy with all your questions – and Lili, see if you can’t find some fun places to walk about. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Uncle Thorin so alarmed before as when you were walking on the edge of the bridge. You have the most spectacular balance! (No, I didn’t tell him that you taught me the trick. Just because I’m married now doesn’t mean he’ll stop being so protective of me.)_

_Please write back at any time; my new title is below, so it’ll be easy for anyone to find and deliver mail for me. And, if you’re never certain, you can always address it to Uncle Bilbo._

_With my love,_

_Mrs. Elodie Baggins Hayworth_

_At the Edge of the Shire in_

_Bounders Over the Hill (the smial with the red door)_


	11. Regarding farewells and last requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Yes I still exist. Sort of.
> 
> I won't delay from keeping you from the last chapter of this fic so I can get to the first chapter of the last fic, but my life sort of...well. Exploded in October. And it hasn't settled down, won't settle down, until March. But I had some time to myself today and I've made certain that I've spent it here with you, replying to comments and posting this so we can move on.
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me, if you're still here. It means a lot to me.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Long have been my years, and long have I waited to write this letter to you. I am proud of what you have done and accomplished, and know that your heart is safe, if it chooses to remain here._

_But the time has come to make the final choice. Though I already know your answer, I must ask as any father would: will you come with me on the last ship to Aman?_

_Give my eternal love to my grandchildren, and my blessing to Elessar upon his continued reign of peace. May it always be that way for his sake, and for yours._

_Your father_

 

_My dear father,_

_I have waited for this day with mixed emotions, for I have known it would come, and come sooner than I would have liked. It is the loss of you that gives me fear, but knowing you are safely across the seas will give me peace. I am remaining here, like several of my kin will also do._

_When you go, however, I will be there to wish you farewell. I will not let you depart without saying goodbye one last time. Aragorn, too, wishes to come. He will be setting aside the mantle of King Elessar in order to bid you and my grandmother farewell. I imagine there will be others there to wish you goodbye, for you have been more than a diligent guardian of the crossing between the East and the West. You have been a wise friend who has done his best to do well by those he meets. I do not need my far-flung vision to see that. You are loved by many and will be missed by even more._

_I do, however, have one last request for you. And I know you know what it is. Will you let me give of that which is mine to give?_

_With my love,_

_Your daughter_

 

_My child, my heart,_

_I would deny you nothing. Yes, I know what it is you that you seek, and you may. Your grandmother and I give our blessing. If you are coming to say farewell, perhaps you would like to do the honors of your request yourself._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your father always,_

_Elrond_

 


End file.
